From Aftermath to Beginning
by Celeste-uqb
Summary: a draco and hermione veela story. they are returining to hogwarts again, as heads, one's a veela and the other, the mate. just because there can't be enough dramione veela stories ;P
1. Chapter 1

_**Aftermath**_

Silence. Sudden and abrupt silence. A welcomed silence.

There had been so much going on that the unexpected, but much hoped for, fall of Voldemort brought a silence in the wizarding world. Suddenly, no one was frantic. There weren't any hexes or dark spells to dodge, no more snatchers or death eaters to hide from and the metaphorical sord that had been hanging on everyone's head was…..thrown away.

The wizarding world had sighed, marking the end of the war, and had ceased almost all noise. All those on the Dark side had surrendered, knowing fleeing or further aggression to be futile. They had been taken in by the Aurors and trials were being held for every one of them. However, all this was done with minimal trouble. The winners had lost too much to rejoice and the losers had nothing left to fight for.

In this silent world, strength was slowly trickling back. It had been a while now, and it was deemed an appropriate length of morning for those who died, in both bravery and cowardice. Needless to say, it was now time to award those who had brought this freedom. And thus it was, the end of summer found the golden trio at a great gala, being congratulated and thanked by the community collectively.

Soon afterwards, owls with invitation letters flew from a repaired Hogwarts once again, calling new students to come and discover their powers old ones to return to the place where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Oddities 

Hogwarts was still under repair, but was in a good enough condition to be actively carrying out its designated function. And as it was, there had been a turn out for the better; the first years this year were at least twice the number of the previous class.

Harry and Hermione were seated at the Gryffindor table, amidst the first years, who were ecstatic that they got to sit with the great 'chosen one' and his best friend, 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age". Harry wasn't much fond of the title, unlike his friend who took hers' with pride, but he sat with the little ones anyways. They reminded him of his first day here, all jumpy and jittery. Trying to do magic to impress him and their fellows and often failing miserably. It didn't hurt that it was good entertainment for the rest of the house, who were for now being ignored in favour of the war heroes. Not that it mattered though; everyone had had more than enough of their share of unwanted attention under the Carrows tyranny. Harry let lose a laugh when the girl next to him attempted to transfigure her goblet into a glass figurine and only ended up with something akin to green and brown goo on her hand.

"I didn't think I'd live to see the day you are joyous to see Malfoy!" a voice beside him exclaimed. Hermione of course, was looking at him with playful eyes while indicating at the blond guy, sitting across the hall, with her wand.

"Says the one who is always singing his praises", Harry jabbed right back, causing a blushing Hermione to sputter in indignation,

"I do not! Just because he is commendable for protecting his family-"

"I know, I know," Harry cut in, "but you really need to stop praising him all the time!"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, red faced.

He chuckled again and raised his hands in surrender, where upon he noticed something else too,

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still pointing at Malfoy? _With your wand_?" They all instinctively kept their wands in their hands or nearby, but this was just odd of Hermione. She looked as if she would hex the git with an 'accidental' flick of her wand. Not that the aforementioned git didn't deserve it but Hermione was always so cautious. It was this trait of hers that had saved them many times which was why her action seemed off to Harry.

As soon he pointed it out though, Hermione immediately put her hand down; wand still gripped loosely, sputtered something about spacing out and gave her full attention to a boy who was tugging at her sleeve to request some specific story of their adventures. He said he wanted to know all the stories and write them down so that everyone could know he actual events and not the exaggerated hagiographies everyone was being fed. They both had decided to humour him until his obsession wore away or the school work got to him, which ever came first, it didn't really matter.

What was concerning Harry really, was the fact that Hermione was acting strange. Not just at the moment, but for a while now. She did some out of the normal thing and claimed to have spaced out, like she did not a minute ago. And for some reason she was fixated on Malfoy. Not directly and obviously, rather in subtle ways. It took some time, but Harry figured out the mutual elements in her oddities. The method to her madness, so to say.

She wore silver in her hair a lot more now, always pointed out blond guys when she saw them, though the colour of their hair was never satisfactory to her ('not light enough' she'd say), she had dreams where a tall person saved her, she mumbled things like 'my dragon' in her sleep and there were many more that probably were too insignificant to notice.

Hermione claimed she was completely fine but Harry worried still. If there was one thing he had learned from the war, it was that you could never be too careful. As it was, Ginny had been possessed right under their noses and Harry had had no idea. He turned to look at his close friend, whom he knew to be sitting with her year but a twinkle caught his eye. Upon further inspection, it turned out that it was the reflection of the candle lights, from Hermione's Head Girl badge, which had been golden and was now more silver than any other colour. Suspiciously, Harry turned to stare at Malfoy across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scent and Worries**

Draco sat in the Great Hall avoiding everyone, just staring at his plate of untouched food. He really had come back to Hogwarts so he could hide from a lot of things but nothing was going as planned. First of all, he had the Head boy badge shining on his robes. How had that even happened?

 _Ah yes, old cat went batty and gave it to him amidst a silent hall_

Well, it was silent until good-for-nothing Potter started clapping followed by Granger and the rest of the hall. Sure no one would say anything against the new Headmistress' choice or be disrespectful enough not to clap when the wizarding world's saviour did. But what were they **thinking**! He was a Death Eater, the mark on his arm a blaring proof. Did they need any other reason not to choose him? They clearly were not thinking at all.

Or maybe this was a plot, to shame him further somehow. Or so he had thought, until Granger was made his partner. No surprises there. The whole hall cheered for her, even his own house. Even Slytherin, those who were supposed to be the loudest for him were instead louder in cheering her.

It stung.

Still, this was only his first worry; being made Head Boy meant sharing a dorm with the Head Girl. Draco wasn't sure he could. Thankfully the dorms would be unavailable for a few days, repairs still in progress and all. Although, the work should have been done by now. Maybe they were 'avoiding' giving them a dorm for some reason ? He had his suspicions.

However, all these worries were at the back of his mind. For now, only one thought was dominating his mind. A scent. _Her scent._ It was maddening. She was here, somewhere in the Hall. And her scent was driving him crazy! If only he'd been a veela for longer, he could pin point whoever she was and claim her.

It was still too early for him. Although he could tell that she was here, he couldn't do much else. Sharp senses, fat load of good they did. His mother had said that he should be able to get used to his senses heightening in a month or two. Until then, he would know if his mate was in his vague vicinity but would be unable to tell her apart unless she was the only one there or if he somehow accidently touched her. Of course, the fact that his mate was a female was also assumed, it may just as well be a male, or some object or animal for all he knew. Draco shuddered at the thought of an object being his mate, he could be bound to a curtain for all that he knew!

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Draco shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and looked up. The entire student body were busy eating or chatting. Besides the first and second years though, everyone else was much subdued. The atmosphere however, was better than anyone had anticipated. Among the sea of ignoring faces, Draco found Potter, the Chosen One of all people staring at him curiously. He immediately ducked his head, but Draco had noticed.

This was an unusual thing. Why would Boy wonder of all people stare at him so openly, when everyone else didn't really care much. Unless..? Could it be that Potter was his mate?!

That sent him into a real coughing fit and it him quite a few minutes to calm down. Theodore thumped him on the back silently.

"Alright there, O mighty Slytherin Head Boy? Or has the duty already choked you to death?" Blaise's comment drew snickers from everyone

"Shut up!" Draco made a face

He had been ignoring everyone around him. Only a few of his mates were back, but at least some one was here. Unlike the Gryffindors, where he could only see Granger and Potter seem to have returned. Still, it was hard for him to concentrate. He hadn't eaten anything. This scent was calling to him and he didn't know to whom (he gave up on the possibility of it bring an object).

Draco decided that he would rather wait for his senses to focus rather than jump to conclusions. Especially because he didn't want to be stuck with Potter, it would be the worst. The scent seemed to get stronger by the moment and every second became an agony. It was calling to him, this scent. It was consuming him. He had to find his mate soon, or he'd go insane, quite literally.

Good thing for him, the doors to the Great Hall opened to let the student leave. Draco dropped his head into his hands and groaned. This was going to be awful, the only bright spot was that Head duties would only start when they got there dorms. At least he could avoid Granger till then.

Maybe…

 **I would like to thank everyone who has favourited/followed this story. I am really sorry it doesn't have a fixed update schedule and is being updated after ages (quite literally)….**

 **But I am determined to see this story through. Hmm *nods vigourously***


	4. Chapter 4

**Veela Blood**

Draco Malfoy was a pureblood. This was what had been drilled into his mind infallibly into his mind since birth. It was most probably the first thing his father told him when he was but an embryo. How else could he explain his belief? It was always there, it had always been there and he certainly didn't see it changing in the near or distant future.

It was his belief everyday and this day would not be bringing any change, he thought as he woke up to a surprisingly bright day. Had he known any different, he would have curled up in his bed and stayed there until he miraculously discovered a spell to inject or eject genes, a feat unachieved even by the greatest wizards the world had ever seen. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't one of those holy men who received tidings from heavens through angels, nor could he read the stars or even the lines on his palm for that matter. Divination had never been much of an interest in his family and so it was that instead of staying in bed and reaching dizzying heights of achievements, Draco got up and sauntered down to breakfast where his mother, Narcissa Malfoy awaited him patiently.

…...line...line...line...line...

"Good morning, my Dragon," Narcissa affectionately returned her beloved son's greeting while kissing his cheeks.

"My, my, aren't we being affectionate today" Draco smiled cheekily at his mother, expecting a reproach or a swat from a rolled newspaper in return. However, Narcissa was in no such mood, which quickly sobered her sons' playful one as well. "What is it mother? Is something wrong?"

After the war, the mother and son had worked to make up for times lost. They could never be what they were before the Dark Lord had returned, they knew that and they weren't trying for it either. What they had suffered through could not be altered or forgotten. Rather, they both were trying for the best they could have as mother and son in light of their past deeds.

"I think it is time we discuss something important Draco" Narcissa seriously addressed her son

For his part, Draco really did not like the sound of things but nodded for his mother to continue.

"Do you recall that the last two times you collapsed, I did not call for a Healer?" Of course he did! It was most unusual, considering his mother called for the Healer if he so much as coughed once.

"Was there a specific reason for that Mother?"

"I think that you are about to…. mature Draco, your magic is… coming out and it made you unconscious….." she trailed off, seeing the frown on Draco's face

"I don't understand, Mother"

"What I am trying to say is that…. Your Veela magic is coming out. You are going to mature as a Veela"

"W-what?" Draco was bewildered. What was his mother talking about? He- they- were purebloods. This couldn't be possible. "what are you talking about, Mother?"

Narcissa sighed. Of course he didn't know anything! Trust Lucius to instil pride into their son and yet keep him ignorant of all else. She had found that cleverness endearing but in this matter, she'd have preferred Draco knowing everything.

"It seems your father has kept you in the dark about your true lineage, Draco. Both, the Malfoys' and the Blacks' family have Veela ancestors. The Malfoys' particularly as there are enough Veelas in the family tree for the family to continually have such pale hair despite the number of brunettes and raven haired mothers. Lucius was supposed to be married to my sister in an arranged marriage in hopes of a child with stronger Veela genes."

"So this pride wasn't about having pureblood….?" Draco questioned. He was thoroughly bewildered.

"Being pureblood was only the partial truth. You know having _Veela_ blood is the real treasure. It is rare and precious. But that is not the point right now. You are already aware of the importance of all this?" Narcissa's sudden business like tone snapped Draco out of his muddled thoughts. Narcissa sympathised with him, all his fundamental beliefs were being shattered. His perspective would be taking another dramatic change, she knew, but what he really needed to know right now was what was about to happen to him.

"Draco, you are going to go through a transformation to fully mature, now pay attention….."

Draco really hadn't like the sound of that and as his mother progressed, he visibly paled and tensed. He was in for one hell of a painful maturing and he was so not looking forward to this.

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to Draco, or Narcissa, Hermione Granger had also passed out twice by then. Same timing, same duration and for the same length of time. She was involuntarily in for some very painful days…

 **This chapter is especially for Mapleshade Returns for the first lovely review to this story. And for the second very nice guest reviwer, I tried to make this chapter longer than the others** **J**

 **I would like to thank everyone again for liking and following this story. Sorry to make you wait guys, I am terrible at this whole updating thing XD**

 **I'll try to be quicker, but no promises! XP**

 **Thanks again all**

 **And keep reading** **J**

 **Teal~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maddening**

Draco paced the length of his old common room. He was restless. The air everywhere was heady with the scent of his mate. While he didn't know who _that_ was and he couldn't pinpoint them just as yet with his senses, he was stuck.

He took another lungful of air and it flared in him again. The unyielding yearning. A wanton want. Desperate desire. An all-encompassing ache. The effect was so jarring that he stumbled and fell into a chair. Reflex caused another deep intake of air which left him gasping with need. he couldn't even bloody well _**breathe**_ and yet his senses kept getting stronger every passing minute.

From what he could tell so far, his mate was not a Slytherin. The air was most diluted in this part of the castle. Draco couldn't decide if this was a curse or a blessing. While he couldn't find his mate just as yet, whoever they were, their scent would drive him to find them. On the other hand, if he was a gasping and nearly sobbing mess (Draco vehemently would deny this even if someone saw him in the act. Malfoys did not sob!) just by breathing diluted air, what would become of him if they were in any of his classes?! The thought made his head spin.

This slight scent that the air was carrying made his emotions go wild. It was like he had a constant itch. Except it was on his soul. And only his mate could get rid of it. If he could find her. Him. Them.

 _Ugh, this whole business is going to drive me bloody mad. If I don't find them soon, I'll be bat shit crazy. Dumbledore, the howling mad man and his riddles would seem saner than me._ Draco slouched where he sat, a most uncharacteristic thing as his infallible manners dictated he do not. _what will I do?! Except for astronomy, all my classes are inside and this bloody scent is triple outside the Slytherin dorms. My stupid senses will only heighten in that time and my bloody mate won't be carrying a snitch for me to know. They won't even shine!_

Draco grimaced. His future didn't look all too bright until at least a month had passed. Depending on his senses though, it could be two too. There was no knowing with this whole vague Veela business. He had the passing thought of using a bubble head charm for the duration. He wouldn't go mad simply because he wouldn't be able to smell! Genius! 

_That is until I take it off, and then I'll be completely done for. Once and for all. Such a happy thought._ Draco's turned rather cynical. He had to find his mate. That was what the first priority of a veela was. Or so his mother had said. Veelas looked for their mates all their lives. Once they had become used to their heightened senses, that was the goal they dedicated their lives to. To find their mate, that one person who was perfect for them. The only drawback was that they could be anywhere in the world. And it was not just limited to the Wizarding world, the mate could be in the Muggle world too, or a muggle for that matter.

Draco supposed that he was lucky in this manner. He knew his mate was in Hogwarts for sure. At which point it occurred to him that even Professor could be his mate… he shook his head vigorously and stamped firmly on that train of thought. This was even worse than thinking his mate could be Potter!

 _What if it turned out to be Mcgonagall!_ His traitorous mind supplied. Draco decided not to think about who his mate could be, the garbage his mind kept spewing under the guise of 'options' were each more scarring than the last.

Draco sighed and dropped his head in his hands, taking a deep breathe to clear his mind as he did. The effect it had was instantaneous. Draco was once more gasping like before and he was sure his body had had a mini convulsion right there! Not caring about keeping up appearances or reputation, Draco instantly whipped out his wand and did the bubble head charm.

 _Reputation be damned! At least let me breathe right!_ Draco thought defeatedly. _Well it isn't like anyone else is up at this ungodly hour….. that's it. I am at least doing this at night so I can sleep!_

Mind made up, Draco made to think about somethings. However, his body and mind had had enough, and now that he was released temporarily from the twin curse and blessing of his mate's scent, he fell asleep without even realizing it. he had a fleeting thought about someone seeing him like that but his sleepy brain rejected the idea without even considering the possibilities.

Little did he know, a spying shadow slunk away from the corner and into the darkness…..

…

Far up in the castle, in a specific tower, Hermione Granger uncharacteristically fell asleep rather awkwardly in a chair in the Gryffindor common room.

 **Yes! Another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one and I am marking this as the fastest chapter written so far!**

 **Thank you everyone who favourited/ followed this story, it really was that sudden increase that pushed me to write so quickly. *gives out virtual cookies to everyone***

 **Should there be a chapter on the week Draco has to spend getting madder or a chapter on Harry/ Hermione? Or should we just skip to when they get their Head dorms?**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Teal~**


	6. Chapter 6

**His Mate**

He stared. This was not possible. Were they messing with his mind? This really was an elaborated, convoluted plan to puzzle him, right? This couldn't possibly be! There was no other explanation; they wanted to break his mind or something. Why else would he be standing on the seventh floor, right where the Room of Hidden things used to be? They couldn't have made it into the Head Dorms.

…. Could they?

Draco just stood there and made faces at the wall as he thought the matter over. Of course nothing could definitely be said about what was and wasn't possible with magic. It did shock him, as he had seen room burn before his very own eyes. Fiend Fyre consuming his friend as the rest of them escaped and the doors closed, sealing the room. He had assumed it would be forever and yet.

'Bloody hell, let just get in,' he thought. 'At least I don't have to pace around here'

The Head Dorms had a proper, unhidden and very obvious entrance. A rather large piece of the wall carved intricately, roughly around the size of a door. A door for Hagrid, that is.

'alohamora' Draco announced to the door humourlessly, the password was just like the headmistress, much like the room ahead, as he would soon find out. Draco stepped in to see a spacious expanse that was presumably equivalent to a common room. Two desks and bookshelves were line up by the windows he was facing and amber couches were gathered near the hearth to the left. Atop the hearth, Draco spied a shield, covered in halves by the symbols of Gryffindor and Slytherin and a bold, capital 'H' between them. Beneath it was a plaque which proudly proclaimed "Head Dorms" in glittering black cursive. To the far right, he could see two doors and staircases leading up to the bedrooms he presumed.

In his initial sweep in the first fifteen seconds, Draco had not taken in quite so many details. All he had seen was that there were a few hiding places here and there the window could serve as an exit (with a broom) should the need arise but the door was pretty much the only entrance into the room. He had made a mental not to add some charms that would alert him if anyone was approaching. On second thoughts, he'd let granger know too. He had then inspected the place in detail and settled on the opinion that the place was good enough.

'Not bad' he thought, 'not bad at all'. In true post-war-unity spirit, their living space was free of any red or green. Though he could spy gold and silver here and there, where they usually weren't, just to show that it was intentional and not make it obvious at the same time. Like one one the couches had gold mixed in with the light brown while the other had silver mixed with chocolaty coloured furniture.

'I do suppose this would do…..mostly. Think I'll have the elves change the bed sheets huh.' Draco mused. 'This place is really devoid of my mates scent. Don't know if I should be glad or upset hmmm.' On one hand, it gave him some breathing space, on the other, it left him aching.

Draco was painfully aware of his developing senses, everything in him was pulling him toward his mate. It was some time before he could just track his mate with his sense of smell, but he was also being pulled toward his mate's magic, the very core of their being. If he wasn't such a good Occulumence, he would be in trouble. Twice already he had caught himself in very odd places, once was climbing toward the Gryffindor tower and the other was going towards the forbidden forest. He hoped his mate was not an animal that frequented the Gryffindor tower; he didn't want to claim his mate and be accused of bestiality!

Just then, he picked up on someone walking. The sound was silent, the stride confident, unhesitating, almost eager though it didn't express a lot of joy. With a start he realised that Granger was probably here and he was still standing just inside the door. He made to move further inside just as the door slid open and he was suddenly left stunned in his place as the whole place practically inundated with his mate's scent. A mix of morning dew, parchment, ink, trees, grass and a hint of moonlight.

Draco couldn't believe it and whirled around to confirm it himself. There was no one there, not a sole besides him, and Granger, on the whole floor. Him and Granger. Him and Granger. Him and Granger. Him and Granger. Him and Granger.

Him and his mate.

Draco just stood there, for several beats, just looking at her, drinking her in. she stood before him, in all her imperfect, perfect glory. Granger's hair was messily wrestled into a bun, the long mutinous strands still escaping and falling around her face. There was no makeup put on to bar him from seeing her features. She stood there, slender and beautiful, a survivor of the war. A hero of the Light side, the Brightest Witch of her age, powerful, strong, sacrificing, the scar on her arm permanent evidence of her blinding brilliance. He shone brightly, softly. Guiding firmly, looking over with kindness.

This person was his soul mate. She, whom he had hated for no logical reason. She, for whom his presence was all things painful. She, whom he had made miserable all her years at school. She, for whom he had never done anything kind.

She, who was completely out of his reach and she, for whom his existence held no significance.

"Quit staring Malfoy, it's rude." Granger's little admonishing remark brought him back to reality and the extent of his bleak future settled upon him completely. There was no way she'd agree to be his mate. Ever. He'd never even thought about her favourably, let alone look at her with kindness.

Veelas lived for their mates; their mate's happiness was the sole reason for their existence. While Veelas could spend their whole lives searching and pursuing their mates, but it had a great toll on them too. Some were said to have gone mad from the pull, others who couldn't bond were not much better. However, the majority of the small Veela population were persistent and usually managed to find and bond with their mates successfully, the scarce few who couldn't searched for them till they died.

Draco watched Granger as she surveyed the room much like he had and knew that he would pursue her for the rest of his life. As a Veela, he loved his mate. He would do anything to make it up to her, all those years of taunting and bullying. But despite all their persistence, Veelas couldn't get through a real, outright rejection. Draco feared his days were numbered because if there was even a little chance and he somehow blabbered the truth to Granger, she would reject him without missing a beat. He wouldn't blame her, not because she was his soul mate but because he would have done the same if anyone had been a first class git to him, like he had been to her.

While Draco had been absorbed in his own thoughts, the Head Girl had completed her inspection and, not wanting to break his contemplative mood to possibly have insults thrown at her, had decided to get to her room. He watched now as she levitated her trunk into the room ahead of her and closed the door. The muted thud sounded very much like the doors of fortune closing, sealing his fate.

 **And here you are, one of the awaited chapters is here! Well? What do you think about it? and yes, before anyone points out, I apologize on my own for the updates being so far apart. Regardless, I am very thankful to everyone who follow/favorited this story. Especially to the lovely reviews I got from a gues and trinka belle :D this chapter is longest yet because of you guys!**

 **Hang in there readers! I'll try and update in two to three weeks (hopefully)**

 **Teal XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Off**

Hermione took stock of her room even as she shut the door. 3 Medium windows, large room, 2 book shelves, a closet, double bed, simple colours, parchment piece on a study desk and another door. 4 ways to escape in total, 3 from each of the windows and one from either of the doors, depending upon circumstances (same for Malfoy no doubt). No special places to hide and the soothing colours of the room would make her easy to spot, considering her wardrobe. Expelling an audible sigh, she warded her room as usual and added a special charm on the door before relaxing; Malfoy wouldn't be able to bother her with that spell in place.

Deciding to address the note first, Hermione padded across the room, knowing that it was probably from the headmistress and should be read sooner rather than later. She picked up the parchment and was pleased to see that she could change the colour of her room to whatever she deemed acceptable. Smiling a small smile to herself she waved her wand to start unpacking and read the warm words of welcome, which were probably the standard greeting but made her happy nonetheless. Books floated gently out of her trunk to arrange themselves in the bookshelves Hermione had spotted earlier while her clothes flew in a less gentle, but organised way to the closet, hanging and folding in a specific order. While her belongings unpacked and arranged themselves, Hermione got to changing the rooms' colour scheme as well. With a flourish of her vine wood wand, the soothing browns and light colours of the walls were eaten up by a solid black sheet that appeared as a line on the ceiling and slipped down to devour the fragile flower designs and shimmery stripes. Multiple jagged lines similarly appeared on the curtains, carpets and bed, coiling and spreading until they covered the entire space, the windows grew tinted and the whole place was immersed in darkness as every trace of light was devoured. The night sky outside was probably lit more than the room in comparison. Hermione Granger smiled in a not wholly sane way and satisfied with her handiwork, stashed away her wand. It was time to go meet Headmistress McGonagall as the proud Head Girl of Hogwarts.

…..

Meanwhile, Draco had been in shock for so long that the need to breathe brought him back to reality. Wheezing, he stumbled over to one of the couches and dumped himself on it. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen this coming. Veela mates are soul mates and compatible with each other, while also being equals. Of course Granger was his match, being the Brightest Witch of their Age and the only one able to keep up with his wits and surpass him in many things. Of course it was her. He thumped his head to drive the point in and punish himself for his own stupidity. How could he have been so blind!

On the more concerning side of things, this was the closest he had been to her since classes started and it was not easy on him. He was quickly adapting to it but the urge to bond with her became even stronger. Especially with the knowledge of who she was now. Draco knew that if she had stayed there for a minute longer, he would have jumped her. He wasn't even exaggerating. Sure, he was the Veela, it wasn't a separate entity inside him but there were only so many things he could control. His own magic, enhanced since maturing as a Veela, was not one of them. Especially when it came to Granger. _Especially_ then. Considering how he had been almost dying to find his mate, he probably would want to stay by her at all times. Soon. Very soon, considering the rate of adapting.

Draco startled at the sound of the door opening and had jumped up with his wand out when he realized it was only Granger, coming back out Merlin knows why. Not that he minded of course.

"Missed me already Granger?"

"The Headmistress wants to see us," the Head girl intoned, holding up a parchment, "so if you're quite done lazing about, we should go"

 _Huh? What was that?_

 _That off smile right there for a split second?_

"As you wish, milady," Draco bowed just for the dramatic effect. He would have to put away his things later. But what was that a moment ago? Granger's face was completely neutral as she stepped down from the stares, but Draco knew he hadn't hallucinated anything. Nonetheless, he followed her out of the Head Dorms –their dorms- for now.

…

Their footsteps echoed in the hallways as they made their way towards the office. Draco was walking at a leisurely pace trying to put up an unaffected front while Granger walked beside him, only a little space between them. Draco's mind kept wandering back to that smile he had seen when she spoke and now that he had thought about it, she'd worn a similar one when she emerged from that oddly, uncharacteristic dark room. Something seemed so…..off….about that smile. Granger's smile was always warm, welcoming, like meeting a long lost beloved friend, like coming home. This one was so different; it had an almost insane aura about it, as if something had gone lose in that seal packed head of hers. Considering he had a rather close study to refer to, thanks to dear aunt Bella, he knew what he was looking at precisely. Except he wasn't sure. It had been a micro expression, barely there for a micro second.

So absorbed was he in his almost whacky musings, he didn't realise they had already arrived until the Headmistress started speaking.

"I'm glad you like the dorms. So there is only one extra duty you two will be performing and that is to plan a New Years' Ball. I thought of making it a Halloween one but the Professors and I are agreed that everyone would need some more time. Is that agreeable to you both?"

"Of course Professor," Granger replied for them both without missing a beat. He wished that she would at least look at him. Even if it was for duties and decisions. "If that is all, may we leave?"

"You may, Hermione," Professor McGonagall nodded and looking at Draco directly for the first time she said, "Mr Malfoy, however, you and I need to talk." There was no hint in her tone as to what she intended but Draco could guess. Probably something about being Head Boy so Granger could watch him, he was still a Death Eater in the eyes of many in the society. Or it could be about a lecture on reforming or some other equally boring thing he wasn't interested in at the moment. If he had to bet, it would be the former.

Granger didn't waste a moment and left, murmuring a good night to the room generally. That seemed colder than expected, how odd. Something must be wrong with his head.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes professor?" he replied out of habit, snapping back his attention to her.

"Do you know why you have been given the position of Head Boy?" Draco's shoulders slumped imperceptibly, here comes the bullshit.

"To be watched over by Granger I believe, Professor" he replied with as much disdain he could express without being utterly impolite.

"while that would have been plausible, I think you are mistaken in your presumptions Mr Malfoy"

"Then please enlighten me Professor" another scorn filled response.

"You were chosen to look over Miss Granger" the Headmistress clarified, something to glee in her tone, a twinkle reminiscent of Dumbledore in her eyes as Draco's mind struggled to come to terms with the information.

"Pardon?"

"You were given the position of Head Boy so you could keep an eye on Miss Granger, the Head Girl"

 _What the hell?_

 **Let the confusion and love trials begin!**

 **So I made it! Barely, but still! Thank you trinkabelle again for your review, I love them 3 however, things are going to be a little different than you might be thinking heehehe**

 **XD**

 **Teal~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Concerns of a** **Malfoy**

Draco could not believe what he had just heard. _He_ was supposed to keep an eye on Granger? Was the Headmistress completely mad? Saying such things. For all intents and purposes, he was the one who should be kept an eye on, as distasteful as that thought was, it held true. And here the former sensible professor wanted him to stay close to the Head Girl, one of the Saviors of the Wizarding world, Best Friend of the Chosen One, a bona fide hero and Gryffindor's bloody Princess to _keep an eye on her?_ What was the world coming to? How could McGonagall say that, all the while twinkling like Dumbledore even though she knew he could barely keep himself in check in the dorms where all of his time spent so far was with his mate behind a closed and strictly warded door (yes, he knew that he didn't have to worry about sleep walking into her room because the door wouldn't budge unless she wanted it to. Crafty witch).

Speaking of which, this was another thing Draco was unaware of. Apparently his mother had already written to Hogwarts even before he'd arrived to let them know of his….. condition (predicament, quandary, dilemma, problem, issue, lots of words to choose from, people were free to take their pick, he didn't really care). So all the faculty members knew now, or would know soon enough if McGonagall had any say in the matter. Draco wanted to think that he was angry at his mother for doing this, but he really wasn't, couldn't be even if he wanted to. He couldn't bring himself to fault her for wanting him to be safe even if she wasn't there with him constantly; it was an important time in his life, definitely more than most teenagers his age and in more ways than one. Plus all the things that happened to their family with the return of the Dark Lord thrown in….. it made sense. McGonagall still explained to him that the castle wards would have recognized him as a veela regardless and she would have known then.

So occupied was he in thinking about what had transpired in the Headmistress' office that he completely failed to recognize a pair of wandering students until he was about to walk right into them. To their benefit, they were walking in the other direction and were suitably scared to hear him abruptly appear behind them. Both turned around in clumsy sync and stumbled back from the famously cold Slytherin Prince, the rumors had warned them never to get on the bad side of the new Head Boy.

"What are you two doing outside of your dorms at this time?" Draco asked sternly, folding his arms. Or so it seemed, but really, he was just annoyed. The puny Hufflepuffs seemed like first years and were quacking with all the might of a pray that was about to be devoured. It was a pathetic sight and he didn't have time for such idiocies.

"W-We're lost…." Came a mumbled reply from one of the bowed heads, Draco couldn't tell which. All he could see was a mop of messy brown next to a somewhat relatively better kept black head of curls. (If it was less combed, it could resemble Granger's unruly hair on a fine day. 'If' being the key word). The bigger problem was not figuring out who spoke however, it was having to walk them back. Draco wanted to deduct points for such terrible memory, not knowing their way around even after so long. Why, this was what he imagined must have been like to deal with Longbottom. Draco was in the process of sending his heartfelt sympathies towards all those who had to deal with the Gryffindor at any time when he spotted a Slytherin prefect not too far away. Motioning to him, Draco left the pair and continued on his way to the Head Dorms, having successfully avoided a detour. He was glad that at least to his fellow snakes he didn't have to explain everything word by word. Subtle communication was excellent and he didn't particularly care what happened to the firties, annoying mini-Longbottoms as they were.

…..

His belongings were the first thing to great Draco as he entered his living space for the rest of the year. Groaning he realized that he hadn't done this because he was too busy being dazzled by a witch. Mentally kicking himself, Draco waved his wand at his trunks and started towards his room, which he hadn't even seen yet. At least if he'd seen it, any immediate complain could've been made in the meeting earlier. Not that having anything fixed was a problem, but he mourned the opportunity lost. He wasn't really a fan of expending any more than necessary energy in these things.

He noticed that Granger seemed to have already gone to bed, judging from the lack of light under her door. He payed no mind to it, it was important that she got plenty of rest. Even as he unpacked and settled down, his mind still lingered on the things he had been told earlier that night and the lack of things he was told regarding why he had to look after Granger, Most Capable Witch of Her Age. It made no sense. Still, he would do what he could. He had to talk to her soon anyway.

That night he slept easier knowing that his mate was right next door.

 **Aaaaaaaaannnddd CUT!**

 **So that does away with another chapter folks! Again, thank you to all the people who reviewed and favourited this story. I'm glad to see that people are enjoying it and am equally happy to say that it's not going to go in any of the expected directions. No spoiling though except that Hermione hasn't gone dark. That's the only thing I wanted to clear up.**

 **I realize that I didn't update for some time but studies have been really busy and even this chapter has been written because I got sick and had to take a break. *hides behind the curtain* don't hate me!**

 **I will begin regularly updating this from around the middle of next month, so stay tuned! Next chapter: Lets have Draco fess up. I know everyone likes the sound of that**

 **Until then, hang on**

 **Teal ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Veela**

The next day, as the dawning sun stealthily began to creep out on a sky splashed with morning colours, it's feeble light touched the emerging figure of a witch from the Forbidden was lightly clothed despite the chilly wind and was slowly walking away from the forest, seeming like a creature of the night that had just finished up it's daily activities and was returning to its abode to rest. As the light strengthened, the rumpled state of her clothing and limp hair became more apparent. On any other person, it might have looked like an attempt to chase away nightmares with a merry jaunt in the park. However, her expression betrayed nothing. Even though she could be assumed to be tired, her steps never faltered nor dragged and despite her casual posture, there was a subtle coiling in her body which suggested a high awareness to the surrounding and an ability to jump into combat straight from deep sleep. Even before the sun was fully a bright ball the sky, the witch had already into the shadows of the looming, hushed castle

...

Itching. Something was itching. Something was itching really badly. Draco tried to swat it away but his swing was uncoordinated and he ended up on the floor with an unceremonious thud.

"owww," He said as he rubbed his back. Looking around, he saw that he was on the floor next to the couches downstairs in the Head Dorms.

How had he gotten here again? He tried to remember why was it that he had tortured his back by sleeping on the couches when he had an acceptable bed in his room. Granger. Granger was gone.

Draco had woken up in the unholy hours of the morning to a strange itching. He couldn't tell what it was or why, it was just bothersome enough to deprive him of sleep and that was highly irritating. It was a Sunday. IT. WAS. A. BLOODY. SUNDAY. Which meant _sleep._ Much needed rest, glory of weekends and all. He hadn't slept a wink in peace since he had become a veela and got the incessant need implanted into him to find his mate above all els—

Shit . It was Granger.

Draco had ran heedlessly ran to the other door in his room and was consequently shocked into being completely awoken by a brutal stinging hex that had repelled his sleepy, astonished self to the floor. Belatedly, he realized that he couldn't sleep because his mate was no longer in his vicinity, hadn't been for all the time he had spent rolling in his bed and trying to sleep. He had dozed off at some point for a bit so he assumed that she must have come back for a bit. Still, it was too much for his sleep muddled self that had gotten some proper sleep in such a long time.

Since then, Draco had given up on sleeping and had come down to wait for his witch. He needed to tell her. He debated several times on whether to wait for her or just go find her, but he knew that he could not track her down yet. Even if he did run into her by some chance, he couldn't just approach her when they hadn't even exchanged greetings properly since he had laid his eyes on her, so he didn't know where he stood with her. As a Slytherin, he couldn't rush headlong into a situation that could be potentially embarrassing, degrading and a number of other things. On the worse side, if he didn't run into her, he knew he would become frantic and Merlin knew what a load of problems that would create and then all of Hogwarts would know.

No, he had to wait.

And so he was, after catching up on the little work that had been left, he was reading on the couch in the afternoon when he somehow dozed off. As he sat there, dazed besides the hearth he realised that he could hear footsteps, two pairs in fact, coming to the dorms. One of them was Granger. The realization made him smile without him even knowing. He wondered who the other pair of footsteps belonged to, Potter perhaps?

So lost in his musings was he that when Hermione entered the Head Dorms, she found Malfoy sitting on the floor smiling like a goon, and if that wasn't strange enough, the fact that he wasn't startled at her entrance and ready to fight her as a conditioned response, because of the war, was stranger still.

"Finally lost all your marbles Malfoy?" she couldn't help but ask.

That seemed to snap him out of his lunatic episode as he immediately wiped the silly smile off his face and stood upright. By then, Hermione had

already began making her way to her room, planning on some light reading before dinner.

"Wait Granger, I need to talk to you," Draco's sudden request stopped her retreat to a safer territory. She turned, her eye brow raised high at the Head Boy who had just been the politest she had ever seen or heard of him in all her years at Hogwarts. Hermione wondered if he really had lost it. First he had just been standing there when she had come to their dorms yesterday, then he'd just stayed downstairs while she had done all her unpacking, just now he was smiling like an idiot while sprawled on the floor and now suddenly he was so polite and respectful. He could be touched too, she thought but then Malfoy asked her to come sit down.

"Is it going to take that long?" she asked even as she started towards the couches.

"It is important," he answered succinctly.

"So, what is it?" Hermione thought that is she had to do this then she'd get this over with as soon as possible. Malfoy was suspiciously still and his shoulders looked tense, it seemed as if he would be fidgeting if he was anything but a Malfoy. However, as it was, his lessons on proper posture were shining through, Hermione mentally gave them five stars for their excellence even as she waited for him to speak.

"W-what," he began, "what do you know about veelas?" His stutter really did give away his nerves this time, Hermione decided to think about it later, once she wasn't so close to him.

"The basic found in all normal libraries: magical creatures, have mates- " Malfoy drew a breath here "- their own magical powers, obscenely beautiful, their natural attraction and so on. Why do you ask me?"

Malfoy mumbled something in response that she couldn't understand.

"Excuse me?"

Draco couldn't believe this. she was sitting so near him and they were actually talking. He had asked her if she knew about veelas to stall for time. Of course she bloody well knew about veelas, it wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she didn't know about something when books were available in the library. The real issue was that he was suddenly so nervous he didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding in his ears so loudly, he could barely hear her speaking. He hadn't ever felt like this, even when his father had encouraged him to talk in front of his ministry friends. Right now, even his eyes felt dry.

He tried to say it again and it came out all garbled and mixed up and he could see that Granger hadn't understood a word. Draco drew in a deep breath and berated himself. What was he doing. He was a Malfoy. No, more importantly, he was a veela. He couldn't just go around disappointing his mate by looking like a child who was about to be told off. So he pushed down his fear and summoning a confidence he did not feel, he stated clearly in a loud voice

"I am a veela"

"I know"

 **And done :P**

 **I AM BACK ! Not exactly on schedule but here I am with another chapter. Oh things are getting exciting! As promised, Draco has begun his rather long journey, stick wround while he fumbles hehehe**

 **On another note, this story has 10 reviews and wow so many followers! Thank you everyone! It makes me really happy that you guys are enjoying this! I love you all! Please Keep reading** **J**

 **Teal~**


	10. Chapter 10

**What now?**

Draco did a double take and stared at Granger while his brain registered what he had just heard. She already knew…

So

What did he do now?

He hadn't planned for this possibility. The most he'd thought was telling her a bit about himself and somehow…..no, he didn't know. He had put himself in a position where he wasn't prepared for the outcome in anyway. He blamed his lack of sleep and the scent of his mate driving him half mad. So busy long he had taken without uttering a word that he was startled when his rather unwilling companion stood up and turned to move towards her original destination.

"If you asked me this," she spoke even as she turned, "because you will be bringing your mate here sometime soon or taking leave of your duties, hear me loud and clear. You will do your part of the job, everything that comes with the badge of Head Boy and I won't stand for shirking on any part from you. So long as you get that, I don't care about anything else and won't be getting in your way. Good night Malfoy."

"N-No! WAIT!" a desperate cry stopped the retreating Head Girl in her tracks. She turned to find the owner of said cry standing, hand extended and halfway between walking towards her desperately and not knowing if he should.

"That's not what I wanted to say. I- I already know who my mate is..," at her raised eyebrows, Draco found some confidence to continue recklessly. It wasn't the good kind of confidence, it was the surge of emotions that came with doing something mad and he knew that he must look crazy even as he shut his eyes tightly and uttered,

"You are my mate and I love you Hermione Granger! Accept me and let me court you"

There.

He'd done it.

He had told her.

It was with profound relief that he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see his mate standing stock still from shock and slightly gaping at him with wide eyes. Draco expected this reaction and made to walk toward her so that he could hear what she had to say. He had been oddly lucky today, maybe she would accept him and he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

 _Come on, don't turn your life into a theatre play, you imbecile,_ he hoped even as he chided himself.

To his eternal love he began, "I know that you're pretty shocke-"

"no…" the Head Girl whispered even as she stepped away from him. It was Draco's turn to be shocked. "You know I can't do this Malfoy"

"Why?" the plea was pulled from his lips even without him processing the word. She just shook his head at him and he felt his throat closing up, choking him

"But I love you…"

The words seemed to have no effect on her whatsoever and she looked like she would just leave him there but then she turned around again. Her eyes were blank, there was no emotion in the usually expressive pools of brown and though she spoke, Draco thought it was only out of pity for his sorry self. As soon as she had said her piece, the girl retreated to her room as fast as possible and the _thud_ of her door closing was closely followed by Draco falling to his knees, a man defeated from his purpose. He didn't know how long he stayed there, but the whole time, Granger's words echoed in his ears. Words that condemned him. Playing over and over again, like a haunting symphony.

 _You may love me but you aren't in love with me_

 _Being a Veela doesn't change who you are_

 _You probably still think of me as Granger in_

 _I'm not so easy that I would forget the past_

 _You've done nothing to deserve any compassion from me_

…

Alone in her room, Hermione sat on her bed as various colours flashed on her wall. Her hands shook and she clenched them tightly. It was the right thing to do. He couldn't have her. He shouldn't have her. It would be better for him.

Yes.

She should not be trusted.

 **A rather short chapter but I thought that I might as well put it here before it gets stale and mouldy. As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best. Also, this story has 109 followers now! Oh my, I didn't think it was all that good at all. Thank you 3**

 **Teal~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Power of Words**

Hermione avoided Draco as much as possible in the following days which was really much easier than it seemed. There was a reason why he hadn't encountered her much before their mutual living spaces had been made available; they had different N.E. . Hermione had gone with Arithimancy, Ancient Runes and DADA while Malfoy had kept Potions, Astronomy and something else that kept him completely out of her way and her from his.

She had thought that Malfoy might try to meet her in the Head Dorms as she came or left, not utalising the space for anything but a spot to crash at night, sometimes not even that. The point being, she successfully evaded her dorm mate by slipping out in the morning at ungodly hours, which wasn't an unusual occurrence on her front but probably drove the veela crazy. At least, that was Hermione's best guess. She knew she had said something truly awful, even if it was to Malfoy. Even if it _was technically true_. He hadn't tried to seek her out for a couple of days and she might have worried for him, regretted privately that she had maybe gone a bit too far. It wasn't fair of her and it was entirely unfair on him. Hermione had uttered heavy words, truthful as they may be, they were cruel. Inconsiderate. Thoughtless. Insensitive, and above all, disregarding. Her words had not been for the veela who had probably accidentally professed his eternal love for her. No, she knew that she had wrongly accused her soul mate (in almost all certainty) for the crimes of a mean, spoiled boy before the war. Her words, no matter how deserved, were unkind; unburdened to the wrong person at a most inappropriately horrible time.

The only reason Hermione was thinking so hard over all this was because she believed in the power of words, to create, to destroy, to hurt and heal in a way wands, magic or anything else ever could. Her Hogwart years had been marred by one word alone, the one carved in her arm, a word that still stung unexpectedly at times. Words could travel into the hearts of people and stay there, imprisoning them or setting them free. Hermione had never wanted to be a person who used her words for a cruel end, and yet she had done just that, to get out of an unexpected situation and possibly drive off her chance at a magical happiness, a bliss truly out of this world.

In effect, if one didn't squint at the details, Hermione had literally tried to drive off her soul mate. A being almost never found, and hardly above a legend or a myth. She knew veelas couldn't live without their mates, for them, there was only one person and that one person alone was their entire world. Veelas fiercely loved and protected their mates, putting the happiness of their mate even above their own lives, it was no trivial laughing matter. And Hermione _knew all this very well_.

She didn't regret it though, not how much she should have. She wanted to drive off Malfoy without killing him outright with a "NO" for an answer. He would have died right in front of her eyes then, and even thought she had once hated his very bones, she didn't want even his blood on her hands. The war was over.

Hermione did admit to herself in a very little way that she had worried for Malfoy. She hadn't told him 'no' but her words couldn't be mistaken as anything short of an outright, blatant rejection. Once he seemed to recover just a tiny bit (and she knew because Harry had seen the Head Boy sitting at the Lake after he hadn't come out of his room for Merlin knows how long, save for classes), she had diligently tried to avoid him. Which brought Hermione to her present conundrum. Malfoy was going to try and talk to her soon, if he wasn't trying already. That's just how stubborn veelas were. They never gave up. She wondered if they could give up at all as she stretched out on a worn couch in the Gryffindor Common room. She'd have to talk to Harry soon, maybe he could talk Malfoy out of this and she could be left alone to live her miserable happy life with dozen of kittens perhaps.

…

Harry had been worried about Hermione, needless to say, it was not just because he couldn't spend all his time glued to her side, the witch would hex him straight into next week. He had thought about the possibility that Hermione would try to hide in the Heads' Dorms, but surprisingly, it was as if she was avoiding her own living space. Even now, he spied her in the common room and made his way towards her, wondering for the umpteenth time if Malfoy picked a fight with her. The fact that she had been oddly behaving because of the git prior to all this did nothing to ease his nerves.

All his thoughts melted away when he saw that she was asleep though. Her face in a funny expression that had Harry chuckling and casting a _muffiliato_ about them. He'd had left her there, but the common room was no place to crash for a girl, even if said girl would castrate anyone who'd even try to _look_ at her wrong. Smiling, he gently shook her awake

"Hermione, you've got to sleep in an actual bed you know, the common room isn't really a place to crash and burn"

Said witch just chuckled and immediately sat up, patting the space next to her, "I wasn't really sleeping you know"

At his knowing look she huffed, folding her arms, she added "fine, it was a little nap"

"Right before bed time?"

"Har har har, very funny Harry". He just grinned at her and then they began laughing as Harry removed his spell and they joined the subdued but slightly energetic happiness of the rest of the lions. They talked and laughed with each other and the rest of the lions, especially the enamored little ones but Hermione avoided talk of her little problem and went to bed rather free of worries, not thinking about the suffering one Draco Malfoy was going through alone in the Head Dorms.

 **And that is that. What do you think? I want to say thank you to geekymom and that one guest who left me reviews and and extra special thanks to peccavi for their beautiful praise for the alst chapter. I still have in my inbox and read it occasionally for random bursts of happiness. I'm really glad you are enjoying this story.**

 **I have exams coming up with the start of January so I thoug I might as well post before I drown in studies. Anyone who's having exams , Good Luck**

 **See you all soon, hopefully**

 **Teal~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Arrangement**

Draco shuffled into the Head Dorms, marking exactly a week since he had last seen his mate, one Hermione Granger. He absently wondered if she even came to their dorm anymore, trying to distract himself from the god awful pain all of his body was going through. Walking was a pain. Eating was a pain. Writing was a pain. Hell, even thinking was painful. It didn't stop, it didn't even dull at any point. Draco was pretty sure he groaned in his sleep too, half sleep as it was.

He huffed as he reached the hearth and flopped onto one of the couches. He'd have to rest here before he could move again, the thought of climbing all those stairs gave him a terrible feeling.

'I've become such an old man,' he mused, not cheered at all.

Draco wished he could talk to Granger, maybe ask her just to be his friend. If she didn't want to be near him that badly, he could at least respect her wishes and have as minimal contact as possible. He couldn't let things stay this way though, he'd die from the mass of agony his body was becoming. As a veela, it was _unacceptable_ that his mate was found and yet he was living without him having even _seen_ hide or hair of the person in question for an **entire bloody week**. Only the fact that an impromptu meeting wouldn't please her in any way gave him an iota of restraint. He wouldn't go after her but he'd wait here. She knew he'd be here so he only had to wait for her to come, on her own terms. This was one thing in life Draco was determined not to bungle up.

It was somewhere in these thoughts that time slipped away quietly and the Head Boy wasn't even aware when the shadows had engulfed him, as he sat unmoving by the hearth, the place not being chilly enough to need the warmth of fire. He was jolted into alertness by one of his spells detecting two people coming towards the Head Dorms. For a split second, a violent hoped flared that it was Granger who was returning, but Draco ruthlessly squashed it to spare himself heartache. Preparing for the inevitability of having to move, he thought of deducting points off of whatever idiot had decided to disturb the Heads at this ungodly hour, even if he himself was unaware of exactly what the hour was.

So busy was he distracting himself that Draco physically jolted when his senses zeroed on one of the persons as indeed being his elusive mate. Mouth hanging open, he was hardly ready to face her. He wasn't presentable, he didn't know what to say yet, was his hair okay, oh Merlin she'd think he was stalking her or something…

The door opened and a voice floated to his ears, her voice, all warm and kind, bidding away Potter

"Honestly Harry, I can get up to my room just fine. Now go! Shoo"

Draco could hear her friends' chuckles as she turned and spotted him, her smile immediately dropping and her demeanor becoming cold as ice.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged, her voice holding no inflection of addressing someone who had confessed his undying, everlasting love for her person.

"Granger," he returned, his voice uneven despite his trying. He was hearing and seeing her for the first time in a whole goddamn week and gods was she beautiful and melodious, loving and kind and gentle… Draco did not notice his thoughts spiral off into a haze as he stood oddly before her. He also didn't notice her scrutinizing him with sharp eyes. He was too far gone in elation and didn't snap out of his happy high until she began to move.

"Granger, wait"

With an odd feeling of déjà vu, Hermione turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in question. She did not comment on his unusually warbly undertone and she certainly didn't stare at him, even as he looked like a drained man who had walked the length of the desert. She didn't.

"I wanted to ask something of you," he said hesitantly, as if she'd be offended by his very speaking. Laughable, that.

Hermione did not answer however, and the veela must have taken her choice to remain standing as an assent to hear what he had to say, for he blurted out a question rather hurriedly at her and she had to frown in concentration as she figured out what he had said. Her eyes went wide when she realized he had asked her to be his friend at least.

"No!" her voice came sharp and cruel, like a whip at a dumb horse. Draco felt himself flinch inadvertently and she must have seen it because the lines around her eyes softened at the edges, but she repeated, nonetheless, "I don't want us to be friends Malfoy"

"Then, what do I do?" He found the question slipping between his teeth before he could clamp down on it and let her be, like she wanted. She would hate him now and be even more angry.

Surprisingly, instead of leaving him to his pitiable misery, the Gryffindor princess stood and observed him, tilting her head slightly in a bird like motion. For his part, he tried to stand still, squishing down any tremors and let her find whatever she was searching. He hadn't noticed before, but even being in his mates' presence had helped him. Draco could feel relief slowly seeping down to his bones, steadily dripping in to fill the hollowness that had filled him since he had last seen her. It was as if he was an addict, being given a whiff of his drug and luxuriating under its feel. It was a worrisome thought.

"Meet me here before breakfast," Granger said and then immediately left. He didn't stop her, watching as she climbed the staircase to her room, glimpsing a mixture of grey and brown as she closed her door on him once again.

….

The next morning, the one after that and several more, Draco met Hermione before breakfast at exactly the same time. He was always seated, waiting for her to come down each day. She on the other hand descended on exactly the same time, spending precisely fifteen minutes with him before taking off to breakfast. She didn't talk to him, nor did he initiate any in fear of being deprived of even the tiny privilege he was being granted. She noticed that he became better and didn't stand as if he was in agony, his pallor improving. He noticed that she wasn't as cold around him as before, even if she didn't talk to him, she didn't glare at him either. Neither noticed or could foretell the effect the little arrangement would have on them together.

 **There we are, finally some snail pace movement with these two. Oh Draco, you have yet to suffer the worst. Poor guy.**

 **Moving on, thank you to everyone who reviewed, we jumped from 10 to 21 reviews in the space of two chapters! It makes me SUPER happy! Bear with me as I make some more suffering before we get to the nice parts. Next chapter: Harry!**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Teal~**


End file.
